The present invention relates to an arrangement for painting all sides of extended objects, these objects possibly having different cross sections. Such objects have previously been painted by being placed on a conveyor and painted on all sides except the side in contact with the conveyor. The painted objects were then dried by means of ultraviolet radiation, for instance. When dry, the objects were turned over and painted on the remaining, unpainted side. The disadvantage of this method is that it takes too long to paint extended objects on all sides, and also that special apparatus is needed to turn the objects ready for painting on the surface initially serving as contact surface. Another disadvantage is that paint containing solvent is used, which is unsatisfactory from the environmental aspect.